


Signals Crossing Can Get Confusing

by kennystrapqueen



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Homophobic Language, M/M, One Shot, One-sided Kyle/Stan, Smoking, Smut, Super vanilla gay sex, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennystrapqueen/pseuds/kennystrapqueen
Summary: Stan has been acting weird ever since Kyle came out (or, how Kyle called Craig 'Stan' during sex, and he just rolled with it).





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt to get back into writing after a very long hiatus that started a few years ago. I apologize in advance for the bad quality! I may rewrite this later on to make it better, but I really want to get started on some other stories instead.
> 
> The title is taken from Lana Del Rey's song 'Love' simply because I've been listening to it nonstop for a few days now.

When he reached the lunchroom, Kyle was relieved to find a moment to himself at the table as his friends went through the line. He’d have to remember to thank his mom for forcing him to bring a kosher lunch to school.

Normally, Kyle wouldn’t want to miss a single moment with his Super Best Friend, but after last night, he wasn’t looking forward to spending any time with him. Sure, Stan _acted_ like everything was cool, - ‘ _It’s all good man! You’re still my best friend; the fact that you’re gay doesn’t change that. Nothing can change that, Kye’. -_ but Kyle could see right through him. The way that Stan nervously laughed at every single word he said now, the way that he jolted every time their arms brushed against each other, the way he couldn’t look Kyle in the eye anymore. Kyle had fucked up.

“Are you okay man?”

The muffled voice snapped Kyle back to reality. “Yeah dude, just uh, worried about that chem test.”

Kenny huffed. “Yeah right. Kyle Broflovski, future rocket surgeon, worried over a test? If you’re gonna lie to me at least _try_ to make it believable. This is about what happened with Stan isn’t it?” The sound of the dark-haired boy’s name painted a slight blush to Kyle’s cheeks and brought an annoyed groan to his lips. Kenny sat down next to Kyle in the seat that was normally occupied by Stan, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Stan had asked to trade places with him.

“Did he tell you?”

“Yeah.”

“Did he tell Cartman?”

“Fuck no, dude.” Kyle gave a sigh of relief.  At least he didn’t have to worry about the fatass bitching at him for being a faggot. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Kyle nodded because he _did_ know that he could _theoretically_ talk to Kenny about this, but he didn’t necessarily want to. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it yet.”

“I get it, I get it. Just. If you wanted any pointers or, uh, company, you know who to call.” Kenny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kyle laughed, shoving his shoulder.

“Fuck off, dude.” Kenny threw his hands up defensively.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“I am SO sick of these goddamn cafeteria ladies skimping on tater tots. It’s a fucking crime against humanity,” Cartman ranted as he slammed his tray onto the table and flopped down into his seat.

“Shut up fatass, you know they give you twice what they give the normal kids.”

The brunette feigned innocence. “What’s that supposed to mean Kyle? Am I not normal?”

“No, you’re not.”

“You guys going to Token’s party tonight?” Stan said as he walked over and slid into the seat beside Eric, seemingly unfazed by the fact that Kenny was in his regular seat.

“Fuck yeah,” Kenny replied excitedly.

Cartman sighed, “I would, but unfortunately I have other engagements to attend to.”

Stan quickly corrected him. “You mean you didn’t get invited.”

“Whether or not I was invited is irrelevant, Stanley.”

Stan scoffed. “You mean you were specifically asked not to come.”

“What about you, Kyle?” Kenny interrupted the two boys. “You comin’?” Kenny smiled expectantly at the ginger.

“I don’t know, man. Parties aren’t really my thing.” Kyle shrugged. “Besides I need to work on my history paper.”

“Dude, it’s not due for three weeks!”

“It doesn’t hurt to be ahead!”

Seeing that Kenny’s attempts to persuade Kyle were failing, Stan decided to intervene. “It could be fun, Kyle. You need to get out of the house every once in a while.”

Kyle sighed. “If I go to this party does that mean you’ll stop trying to make me go out all the time?”

“Dude, I swear,” Stan quickly replied, while Kenny nodded.

“…Okay, fine.”

* * *

 

Kyle was never one to drink. He found the taste of alcohol absolutely despicable, and he constantly worried about the negative experiences that could occur due to drinking, ranging from ending up dancing naked on a coffee table to sleeping with your best friend.

Some experiences were more negative than others.

However, the past few days had convinced Kyle that there were worse things in life than drinking until you couldn’t remember your name.

The ride over with Stan had been awkward to say the least. The two had barely spoken a word to each other, and as soon as they had arrived, Stan had rushed inside after pocketing his keys and mumbling something about Wendy waiting for him. Kyle stepped out of Stan’s Prius and onto Token’s lawn. He could hear music blaring from inside and noticed a few people hanging around on the porch, probably attempting to avoid the intense heat that seemed to accompany every house party.

Kyle sighed, slamming the car door a little harder than he should have and shoving his hands into his pockets. As he walked up to the porch, he noticed Craig standing by the door with Clyde and Bebe, smoking a cigarette. While his friends were chatting away, Craig himself was staring straight at Kyle.

Kyle returned the look, trying to channel his frustration into the gaze so that maybe, just _maybe,_ he could match the intensity that Craig’s indigo eyes always seemed to hold.

As he approached the door, he shifted his gaze to his shoes, unable to stand the force any longer. He noticed Craig stomping out his cigarette and following closely behind him, too closely. The ginger boy shrugged it off, blaming it on Craig’s social awkwardness, and made his way into the kitchen to get a drink.

Or two.

Or three.

He lost count after that. After what seemed like too little time for so much alcohol, Kyle noticed that Craig was still standing in the corner of the room, hands in his pockets, and his eyes still locked on Kyle. He shivered, feeling like he was being examined.

Kyle decided to find Kenny and then quickly and quietly make his exit. He waded through the pools of bodies in the kitchen and living room. Some of them called out to him, beckoned him over, but he ignored them, pretending that the blaring music was drowning them out. He just wanted to go home. He didn’t notice the tall raven-haired boy following him, towering over him.

When Kyle finally spotted the familiar orange parka, he grew impatient and shoved someone, who he thought might have been Tweek because they had yelped “Oh Jesus!” when he pushed them, to the side so that he could get to his friend quicker.

“I’m here, are you happy?” Kyle slurred, and Kenny’s smiling face soon turned to one full of concern.

“How much have you had to drink Kyle?” he asked.

“I dun know dude, but I’m gonna go home now.” Kyle answered, falling forward a little and catching himself on Kenny’s arm. The Jew started laughing uncontrollably, his pupils so wide that they threatened to swallow his eyes whole.

“Let me go find Stan, so he can take you home.”

“No way!” Kyle screamed as loud as he could. “I’m not going with him. ‘Sides he’s probably busy getting his dick sucked by that dumb bitch.”

Kenny sighed. “Do you want me to walk you home then?” Kenny’s disappointment at the thought of missing the party was evident in his tone, although he tried to hide it.

“I can take him Kenny,” a somewhat nasal voice stated, quietly, almost lost within the bass that was pumping through the house.

Kenny gave Craig a critical look. “Why do you want to take him home, Tucker? Since when do you give a fuck about other people?”

Craig simply shrugged. “I’m about to get out of here anyways. I can drop him by. I don’t think you really want to try to keep him from falling on his ass the whole way home.”

Kyle was too out of it to even comprehend what was going on in that moment, but when Craig placed a hang on his shoulder and said “C’mon”, he followed blindly, too drunk to care who had even said it.

When they finally got into the car, Kyle was laughing quietly to himself. Craig scowled and looked over at the intoxicated boy. “What’s so funny?”

Kyle just kept laughing. “Stan.”

“…Yeah. Don’t puke in my car, okay?”

Kyle laughed again. “’Kay”.

There was silence, and then Craig turned the key in the ignition. Warm air and rock music blasted as soon as the car came to life, though the blue-clad boy quickly turned the volume down. “Your parents are gonna kill you, man.”

Kyle just stared at the dashboard, a dopey smile on his face.

“Do you want to come stay at my place tonight?”

Kyle kept staring forward before laying his head back onto the headrest and sliding the cover back from the sunroof so he could look at the stars.

“Kyle.”

“Hm?”

“…Nevermind.” Craig put his car into reverse and carefully navigated his way around the other vehicles that were parked haphazardly around the yard.

* * *

 

By the time they reached Craig’s house, Kyle had sobered up a little. While he was still staring up at the stars, there was a certain level of awareness in the emerald eyes that hadn’t been there only thirty minutes before.

“My parents are asleep, so you need to be quiet.”

Kyle didn’t respond.

Craig sighed and got out of the car, walking to the passenger side door and opening it. “Get out.”

Kyle slowly undid his seatbelt and let it wind back into place before getting out and stumbling forward as he stood up. He steadied himself against Craig, and the duo headed to the front door. The boys crept up the stairs, and when they reached Craig’s room, he closed and locked the door behind them.

“I guess you can wear some of my clothes to sleep in.”

“Oh, okay.”

Craig walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pajama pants that seemed to be at least a foot taller than Kyle was and a t-shirt with a faded logo on the front. He tossed them over to Kyle, and although the ginger made an honest effort to catch them, it was in vain. Craig rolled his eyes and grabbed out some clothes for himself. He yanked off his chullo, throwing it on top of the dresser, and proceeded to take off his shoes before starting to change into his pajamas.

“Um, Craig?”

“Yeah?”

“Where can I change at?”

“Just change here, I don’t want my parents to see you.”

“…Can you turn around?”

“For fucks sake Broflovski.” Craig flopped down onto his bed and rolled so that he was facing away from Kyle.

When he heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor, however, he tilted his head back to see if he could get a peek at the smaller boy.

Kyle was lanky, and his hair, once it had been freed from his ridiculous-looking ushanka, seemed impossibly large, like a lion’s mane. The curvature of Kyle’s hips appealed to Craig’s most primal senses, though he would never admit it. He slowly turned his head back to face away from Kyle, knowing that he would make a big deal about Craig looking at him. Despite only getting a brief look at the pale boy, he felt a familiar stirring in his abdomen.

“Do you want me to sleep on the floor?”

“Get in the bed, Kyle.” He felt the comforter move and the mattress shift as the tiny boy crawled onto the bed.

There was silence.

“S-stan’s a fucking asshole, you know?” Kyle stated quietly. Craig rolled his eyes and then turned over to face the other boy; it was then that he saw that there were tears running down his cheeks.

“Aren’t you two best friends?”

Kyle shrugged and sniffled, trying to hold the tears back. “Not anymore. I fucked it up.”

Craig was too tired for this emotional bullshit, so he let out an annoyed sigh. “How did you fuck it up?”

“I told him I was gay.”

“That’s it?”

Kyle laughed. “What’s wrong? You don’t seem disgusted. Everybody else I’ve told has.”

“I’m gay too.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well he told me it wouldn’t change anything and it fucking did. He can’t even look at me without heading for the nearest exit.”

“That’s messed up.”

“Wanna hear the worst part of it?”

Craig didn’t provide an answer.

“I love him, man.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

There was silence again.

“Why did you tell me this?”

“You look so much like him.”

“…That’s why?”

Kyle nodded and wiped some of the tears from his face.

Craig moved over and wrapped his arms around the small boy, pulling him to his chest. “It’s gonna be okay, man.”

The floodgates broke. Kyle cried for what seemed like an eternity, his tears soaking into Craig’s shirt. Craig just petted his auburn locks and promised him over and over that it was okay. He kissed Kyle’s forehead, maybe out of reflex, or maybe due to some subconscious yearning to make the boy happy again. Kyle froze, then looked up at Craig briefly. Craig moved a hand from his hair to wipe more of the tears away, and then leaned down to kiss the freckles that dusted Kyle’s face, right below his beautiful jade eyes. Kyle pushed himself up just enough so that Craig’s next kiss landed softly on his lips. Neither of them moved for a moment, but then Craig’s tongue was there, lapping softly at Kyle’s plush lips, comforting him and gently probing, seeking permission to come inside.

Kyle opened his lips slowly, and then Craig’s hands were pulling him closer, impossibly closer, their chests pushed together almost violently from the force.

The next few minutes were a blur of hands and lips and soft moans as the boys pressed against each other. Before long, Kyle was straddling Craig. His pale, naked knees and green boxers were a stark contrast from the dark blue pajama bottoms worn by the boy on the bottom.

Without much warning, Craig flipped him over and he landed with a loud yelp, which Craig quickly stopped by pressing his lips against the ginger’s. Craig reached down, palming over Kyle’s crotch before abruptly moving his hand up to the hem of the intruding garment. He slipped his fingers under the band, and Kyle moved to help him slide them off. Craig pushed his pajama pants and boxers off quickly, tossing them to the side before slipping up to kiss the delicate boy again.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck, his fingers latching onto his dark hair. Kyle moved his hands down, tracing the boy’s chest, and a small smile appeared on his face. “Stan…”

The smile quickly turned into a look of mortification and shock, as the blue-eyed boy froze momentarily. “I-I’m so sorry, Craig, I didn’t mean to say that, I’m so sorry…”

Craig moved down, kissing at the hollow spot at the base of Kyle’s neck briefly. “Is that what you want? Do you want me to be him?”

“No! I-I… no….. maybe.” Kyle answered, obviously flustered and unsure of what to say. “I-I’m sorry it just slipped out…”

“It’s okay. I can be him for you.”

“O-oh.. Really?”

“Yeah.” He just wanted Kyle to be happy. Kyle deserved to be happy, and if this is what it took to make that happen, then so be it.

Craig moved up to tower over the small boy, trying to position himself so that he could recreate Stan’s athletic build and posture as best as he possibly could. He leaned down, trying his best to impersonate Stan’s voice. “Hey Kye,” he stated, looking down at the pale and flustered boy beneath him. The voice was still undeniably _Craig_ , the nasal tone giving him away, but it was close enough to make Kyle turn bright red.

“H-hi.”

“Hi who?” Craig whispered, smirking and licking a small stripe along the shell of Kyle’s ear.

“Hi Stan…”

Craig reached between their two bodies, softly gripping Kyle’s dick. He started to move his hand, albeit slowly, and ground his own erection into Kyle’s thigh. “You’ve been waiting a long time for this haven’t you?” Crai- _no, Stan_ said, craning his neck to kiss Kyle’s cheek and neck.

“Y-yeah,” Kyle admitted shakily, “I think about you all the time… every time…” His eyes fluttered shut as a moan slipped out from between his lips.

“You want me to fuck you, huh?” _Stan_ asked, his hand trailing from Kyle’s erection, down his perineum, and then tracing a small circle around his opening.

Kyle gulped and nodded. “U-um do you have lube?”

Stan nodded, reaching over to his bedside table and pulling out a small container. He popped it open and squeezed a good amount of the cold liquid onto his fingers before moving his hand back to its previous position. Kyle stared at the black hair between his fingers as he felt the callused hands probing gently at him.

Stan pushed one finger in slowly, teasing and moving in and out slowly. He soon slipped another finger in, even slower this time, and started to curl them around as he went in, looking for a very specific little bundle of nerves.

“O-oh Stan!” Kyle called once the spot had been hit, and he started to fuck himself against Craig’s- _Stan’s_ fingers, “so good”.

Stan kissed the forehead of the squirming boy and then placed a hand on his hip to stop him from moving so much. “Calm down, Kye, I need to finish this okay?” Kyle blushed at Craig’s continued use of Stan’s nickname for him, and nodded, keeping as still as he could.

Stan slipped another finger in, and this time it stretched Kyle to the point of discomfort, but he tried to stay relaxed as he felt the fingers moving around and pressing against _that_ spot over and over.

Stan slowly removed his fingers and reached over to the bottle of lube, this time coating his dick liberally before tossing the tube off to the side and lining his cock up with the pale boy’s ass. “You ready Kye?”

Kyle nodded, “I’ve wanted this for so long, Stan…”

Craig kissed Kyle’s forehead, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I know” He pressed in slowly.

At first the pressure was scary and Kyle unintentionally scrambled away just out of reflex. “Its okay, Kyle,” Craig comforted the fearful boy, and it was _Craig_ this time, no fake voice, no sacred nicknames.

_Craig_ pushed in again, going as slowly and gently as possible, though his dick was long and wide, and Kyle knew he would be feeling this for days after they were done.

Once he had gotten all the way in, Craig stopped momentarily to allow Kyle to adjust to the feeling. Kyle had never felt so full in his life, but it was just right. Craig fit him perfectly, and from the first thrust in, they seemed to be in perfect sync. Craig had an incredible amount of self-control, and he gently rocked into the boy below him, aiming for his prostate and hitting it almost every time. Kyle briefly wondered just how he had gotten so good, but when he felt the brief sting of jealousy in his stomach, he pushed those thoughts away.

Kyle kissed frantically at Craig’s jaw, whining and moaning as quietly as he could manage. His dick was rock hard and flush against his belly, leaking precum that was covering the abdomens of both boys. Craig took this as a sign to continue, and he increased the pace even more, going slightly harder, and that’s when Kyle lost it.

“O-oh, Craig, Cra-aig, it’s so good.” His auburn eyelashes fluttered rapidly as he arched his back. Craig looked up, a bit surprised that this boy wanted him – _him_ \- and not someone who vaguely looked like him, and the sound of Kyle’s voice pleading for Craig to take him harder pushed him over the edge. He started fucking into the boy faster, maybe even a little too rough. He came hard inside of the ginger, and the sensation of Craig’s dick pumping inside of him pushed Kyle over the edge too; he came all over their stomachs, long strings stretching out across his soft features.

The boys collapsed onto each other, Kyle placing soft kisses onto Craig’s cheeks as Craig breathed heavily against his shoulder. He pulled out, which resulted in a whine of discomfort from Kyle, and then he laid on his back, reaching around until he found some clothes on the floor. He threw a shirt to Kyle and used some pants to clean the cum off of his chest.

Once they were both moderately cleaned up, Craig held his arm out, indicating that he wanted to hold Kyle, and the ginger abided by the silent request, resting his head against Craig’s bicep.

“Thanks Craig.”

“Anytime, Broflovski.”

There were so many questions that Kyle wanted to ask. What did this mean? What did this make them? Could they do it again? But, as if he somehow sensed the other boy’s concerns, Craig stroked Kyle’s hair and whispered, “Get some rest. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

And just like that, the questions stopped. Kyle’s mind, for maybe the first time in his life, stopped racing. He had often dreamed of forgetting his problems and falling asleep in the arms of a tall, dark-haired boy, and though this wasn’t what he had imagined it would be and this boy was not the same boy he had envisioned, this somehow seemed better.

This wasn’t perfect, but it was _right_.


End file.
